


Not Homeless

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Meg finds human!homeless!Cas out on the street and brings him home and takes care of him. some cute fluff please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Homeless

Cas was lounging under a doorstep, trying to find some sleep. His stomach growled, and Cas turned to find a comfortable position.

"Clarence?" A voice said. Cas looked up and his eyes grew.

"Meg!" Cas murmured, stunned to see the demon before him.

"Cas! What the hell are you doing here? And…why aren’t you an angel?"

"It is a long story." Cas said.

"Come on, Clarence, you’re coming home with me." Meg picked the former angel up and together they walked back to Meg’s place.

Meg made some food for Cas with what little she had, and Cas ate is gratefully, explaining everything that had happened when last they met.

"Gotta say, that’s a wild trip." Meg sighed.

"Yes…it has been." Cas nodded. "Now I am human, and…homeless."

"Not anymore, Clarence." Meg said, a serious look on her face.

"What?" Cas asked, looking at Meg with wide eyes.

"You’re staying here. With me." Meg said. "We can work something out, I’m sure."

"Meg…I don’t know what to say…tha-"

"Don’t get mushy on me." Meg said, walking over to Cas. "Mushiness makes me want to vomit."

Cas smiled and gripped Meg tightly in a hug, one that Meg eventually returned.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Cas."


End file.
